Fear Is A Strength
by mileyworld
Summary: Taking risks and being afraid can lead you into a completely new status. NILEY.


**So this story is dedicated to Jenben :-) **

**Fear Is A Strength**

As she gently awoke, her eyes squinted slightly trying to adjust to the bright Calfornia sunlight creeping through the chinks of the curtain. She reached over, grabbing her phone and quickly checking the time: 10:30 AM. Her phone fell out of her hand, falling onto the floor with a loud thud and she rolled onto her side, trying to drift back off to sleep. The door to her bedroom opened and the sounds of footsteps echoed around the room, towards her window. Her curtains were drawn open, the sunlight gushing through the glass, filling the room with the beautiful LA sunshine. She grabbed the pillow from beneath her head and threw it over her face, trying to block the light out. The figure moved quickly over to her bed. A small moan escaped from her lips as she felt the bed weigh down and the cool air hitting her body as the covers moved slightly. A familiar hand comforly caressed her thigh, sending chills down her spine. A small smile appeared on her hidden face and stayed for a while. He removed the pillow slowly and moved his face closer to hers. His lips gently brushed against hers and the tip of the noses lightly touched at the ends. She slid closer to him and his hand moved from her leg to her back as he held her tight. They moved closer and closer until their bodies were touching. She slid her eyes open and found herself drowning in the chocolate brown orbs that were staring back at her. That angelic smile appeared on his lips and her hand reached out for those untamed curls that were resting upon his head.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling broadly. Usually she was not a morning person, but he had the power to turn her from the worst mood into the best. He was the only one who knew exactly how to cheer her up. He was her best friend. The only one who knew her better than anyone, even herself and she knew him like the back of her hand.

"Happy birthday," he replied softly. His cool breath stunning her slightly, leaving her speechless. She screwed her face up at those two words. She hated birthdays. She hated people fussing over her and making sure she had the perfect day. As long as she was with her family and best friend, there was nothing more that could make her happy. "What's that face for?"

She just shook her head, a strand of hair falling onto her face. His finger brushed it away, tucking it neatly behind her ear.

"There's a suprise for you downstairs, are you coming down?"

"No," she groaned, shutting her eyes tight and shaking her head again, this time more viciously. "I just want to stay here all day. With you." She grabbed th covers and pulled them over her head.

"Come on Mi, you're acting as if you're turning 40, it's your 17th. Another year closer to becoming an adult." He used that low, seductive voice he loved to use to tease her and convince her to do anything. Unfortunately it wasn't working this morning. "Mi, come on." He shook her gently and recieved a muffled 'no' from her.

Nick rolled onto his back, placing both his hands behind his head. He knew she was stubborn, but after a while she'd give up. All he had to do know was wait. He crossed his legs and breathed deeply. It always irriated her when he done that. Another loud sigh escaped from his mouth and another. As he sighed again she pushed the covers down sharply. She lay curled in a ball, with her hair in her face, glaring madly up at Nick who just laughed and pushed her long, brown curls back and away from her face.

"Fine, I'll come downstairs," she spat through her gritted white pearls.

She gave Nick a large, unexpected push which made Nick collapse in a heap on the floor. Miley threw her legs over the side of her bed and pushed herself up right. She began to stretch and turned around to see Nick picking himself up from the floor, rubbing his side continously. He made his way to the bedroom door and Miley's eyes followed him as he left. He seriously wasn't upset about her doing that, was he? She had to consider the situation. It was Nick she was talking about. He did get very dramatic at times. She usually teased him about being very sensitive, joking he should have been a girl and that ended up in them fighting. She hurried after him as he quickly made his way downstairs. She hesitated as she reached the top of the stairs. It was the same every year. Ever since her fifth birthday Nick had always ran up early to her bedroom, they'd both lie in her bed together before hurrying down to see what presents she had recieved. She smiled to herself, knowing that her birthday wish, like always, was to make sure her and Nick remained best friends forever. So far every wish had came true.

She hadn't even put one foot in the living room before she heard the family yell, "Happy Birthday!"

Miley groaned and rolled her blue eyes. The room was covered in balloons, presents and the people she loves. It was all too sickening, in her opinion. People were fussing over her far too much. She had considered going back up to her bed, but she knew that the adults would send Nick up to persuade her to come down. Then she knew that he would that low, sexy voice he only ever used when he wanted her to do something she would never do, and he would win and she'd end up back in this position. So to save hassle, she knew it was easier to just suck it up, smile and just get through the morning as painless as possible.

She walked into the room and took a seat on the floor, cross legged in front of everyone. Presents were handed to her from every angle and everyone smiled and complimentated her on the presents she had recieved. Once everything had been opened, breakfast was served. Miley glanced around the room and smiled. It was the same every year. She was always surrounded by the same people: her dad, Jackson and the Gray family.

"So, what are you up to tonight?" Her father asked Miley, as he began to slowly collect everyone's plates.

"I'm not sure yet." She threw a quick glance towards Nick, who just winked. He had something in mind. Nick Gray always had a plan.

Miley stood up and made her way upstairs to get dressed. It began to bug her not knowing what Nick had planned, but she trusted him. He was her best friend and had been since they were babies. It had always been Miley and Nick, Nick and Miley. Through kindergarden right to high school they had always been paired together. As they got older they grew closer and nowadays people always considered them as boyfriend and girlfriend. Infact they both found it hard to date, as people found it awkward how close their relationship was. Never had they kissed or gone further, but they didn't see anything wrong about holding hands or cuddling up in bed together. They had done it since they were babies, so to them it just seemed natural. Their parents often joked about them getting married and they had both agreed, when they were seven, that if neither of them was married when they were thirty, then they'd marry each other.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Miley turned round to see Nick closing her bedroom door behind him. She threw the clothes she had in her hands back in her wardrobe. He took a seat on her bed and she walked over, sitting beside him.

"Everyone's away out," he said, turning to face her. She looked at him in confusion. They had been left alone in a house many of times before. Why was he acting so strange about this? He seemed almost nervous.

"Are you okay?"

And he just quickly nodded his head and stood up, pacing the room. Miley began to worry. Usually he only acted like this when something was wrong, but it was never usually this bad. He always blurted out what was wrong. They were always so open to each other. Now he was worrying her. "Nick, what's up?"

There was still no response. He stopped pacing and stood with his back to her. Running his hands through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous.

Miley remained sitting, a million thoughts running through her head. She had never seen Nick act this way and it was starting to freak her out. Especially because he wouldn't even look at her. She stood up and made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He tensed up and slid his eyes shut. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she buried her face into his neck. Then he did something completely unexpected. Something Miley had never thought of. Something she didn't even think she wanted to happen. Infact she hadn't even considered it.

He turned round, pulling her close. Their bodies were touching and their hearts were racing. Nick leaned in close cautiously, tilting his head slightly. Their noses touched slightly at the tips and Miley stared deeply into Nick's eyes and saw something she had never seen before: compassion. She gasped slightly and felt herself making the next move. Her hands moved from his waist, up his chest and into his curls. Then she crashed her lips onto his. It took both of them a moment or two to realize the situation before they began to kiss back. It started of slow and uneasy. Neither of them sure about what was really happening. They were both trying to contemplate what was really happening. Nick took a risk, becoming more fierce with the kiss. His tounge ran along Miley's bottom lip, begging for entrance while Miley happily accepted.

They pulled apart, both gasping for air and both asking for answers which neither one had. They knew it was inappropriate and if they continued things between them would get increasingly awkward. They didn't want to risk losing their friendship, but how did they know that this would risk it and not bring them closer. Maybe there was some feeling there, something hidden deep inside. Ever since she was a little girl, Miley had imagined spending the rest of her life with Nick.

Nick entwined his hand with hers, leading her to the bed. Miley hesitated for a moment, staring nervously at the bed. She had always wanted her first time to be special and with someone she loved, and she did love Nick. He was her best friend and she trusted him with her life. She shut her eyes and fell into him, praying he'd guide her through it. She had learned to take risks in life and this was definiately one risk she was going to take. Fear was good. The one thing her mother had taught her before she died was that fear showed your strength. Miley had stopped acting fearless, because nobody is fearless. Everyone is afraid of something, just only the strong people show it.

Nick gave her a sweet, reassuring kiss on her forehead and held her close, whispering those words she had heard a million times before, yet they never got old: "I'm here, always." Then he gave her a gentle push and she positioned herself on the bed, her chest rising and falling dramatically. Nick bit his lip, before positioning himself over her. Miley's hand automatically reached out for his hips and she held him close. He left a line of kisses starting from her jaw line, to her neck and down to the top of her tank top. Miley had her eyes shut, whilst her breathing deepened. Nick gently tugged at the bottom of her shirt and her eyes slowly opened before she lifted the shirt over her head, revealing her black lacy bra. Nick stared at the girl who he thought he knew. Lying before him wasn't the smiley Miley who prayed she would one day be a Disney Princess, but rather a young, beautiful woman who had blossomed. He couldn't believe he had never noticed her develop into such an extrordinary women. He began to feel things he had never felt towards her.

Nick grabbed the bottom of his white shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal his toned chest. He leaned down, crashing his lips upon hers. Mileys hands roamed his chest, moving into his hair. Nick considered moving his hands onto her fully developed breasts, but resisted the temptation, for now. Then Miley did something that shocked her. She once again moved her hands. They slid down Nick's bare back, round his hips and clutched onto the top of his jeans. Her thumb traced the shape of the button. She knew this was something she wanted. He pulled away, sliding her white shorts down her long, tanned legs. Without taking his eyes of her perfect figure, Nick slowly peeled his jeans off and leaving them on a heap on the floor beside the other items of clothing that had been discarded.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered, staring intently into her blue orbs. Miley gave him that adoring smile that everyone knew and loved, reassuring Nick that she hadn't been more sure of anything.

Miley sat up slightly whilst she removed her bra. She dropped it on the floor where it landed on top of Nick's old Levi's and she lay back down. Nick sat there literally speechless. He had never seen her looking anymore gorgeous. She lay as looking as natural as possible and it was now Nick's favourite look on her. He smiled at her and leaned forward and allowed his nose to gently touch hers.

"You're so beautiful." And Miley knew he meant it, and he wasn't just talking about her body. She pressed her lips against his in a quick, hard kiss. Their eyes remained connected as Nick guided Miley's hands to the rim of his boxers. Miley quickly bit her lip as she felt Nick's hands push hers down and in a matter of moments that pile of clothing lying on her cream carpet was slowly rising. Miley closed her eyes tight, afraid to look. She knew that once she looked, everything between them would change and complicate. But it was a risk she was willing to take.

Nick looked deeply into her sparkling eyes, asking for permission. A quick kiss upon his cheek was his response and he moved further down her body to remove the black lacy pants. Once they were removed they were both completely petrified, neither one of them sure of what to do. So Nick stayed low, gently rubbing and caressing the inside of her thigh. His eyes shut and he began to leave a trail of kisses on the inside of her thighs, up her stomach, then her breasts, her neck and finally ending on one passionate kiss upon her rosy lips. The kiss deepened and Nick's hands moved from her small hip bones to her breasts. Miley moaned slightly as Nick simultaneously sucked on her tounge, whilst gently groping her breasts. Miley beamed into the kiss as new sensations began too flood through her.

Minutes came and went and soon it was turning into hours. The two teenagers had spent the time wisely exploring each others bodies. Soon the time came. Nick gave her sweet and gentle kisses over and over again in reassurance that everything will be ok.

"I love you," Nick breathed and with that all their innocence was gone.

--

The two best friends lay in each others arms, completely dazed and confused. Neither of them spoke, infact they didn't reallly know what to say, they were both still try to contemplate what had just happened. Miley glanced up towards Nick, who had slid his eyes shut. She really did feel content with what had happened. Looking back he had always been there for her and she knew that she couldn't see herself marrying and living happily ever after with anyone, but Nick. They were perfect for each other. Their hands entwined together in harmony and their bodies where matching puzzle pieces. She gave Nick a slight shake and he peered down at the beautiful girl lying in his arms.

"What is it?" He asked in a low voice.

"I love you too." She really did and she had for a while, it had just taken her time to figure it out. "Thank you. It was perfect."

"So Miss Miley, where does this leave us?" He began to draw concentric circles on her back, sending shivers down her spine.

"I don't know, what do you want to happen?"

"Well," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of would like you to be my girlfriend. If you want."

Miley leaned up, quickly kissing him. "I'd love to be Nicholas."

She couldn't believe how lucky she felt. She glanced up, wishing her mom could see how happy she was. She had to admit, she was completely terrified incase this didn't work out and she lost not only her boyfriend, but her best friend, but as she had learnt today that even the scariest of risks are rewarding, in good and bad ways. So this was one risk she was hoping would never end out badly.

--

**Reviews, pretty please :) ?**

**twitter: /nileylife.**


End file.
